


Watching the Clouds

by Anonymous



Category: supermega
Genre: ABDL, Desperation, Gen, No Sex, Non-Sexual, Omorashi, Shorts (Clothing), Wetting, carson is ryan's brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Matt Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	Watching the Clouds

Matt is at the playground today. Matt loves going to the park, and the playground is his favorite part. The weather is lovely, so Harrison sits down on a bench while Matt goes on the slide.

As nice as the weather is, playing by oneself on the same old stuff gets boring fast. Matt goes up and down a few times, but soon he just sits on the end of the slide.

Harrison notices that Matt isn't having fun. He comes over. "Why don't we go on a walk around the park. Maybe we'll find some of your friends," suggests Harrison. Matt usually prefers to stay in the playground, but not today.

The two walk around the park, soon reaching the duck pond. Ryan is here with His older brother Carson.

Matt: Hi Ryan!

Ryan: Hi Matt! Are you here to watch the ducks too.

Matt: I'm not sure what I want to do. I'm bored.

Ryan doesn't like seeing Matt upset. He's a little bored Himself, so He starts thinking of stuff to do together. "Do you want to go play on the teeter-totter?," asks Ryan. Matt suddenly feels much better as he answers "Yes!" as he starts to race Ryan back to the playground. Carson and Harrison barely manage to keep up.

Matt sits down on one end and Ryan on the other. Matt likes playing teeter-totter with Ryan. Matt knows that Ryan will never drop Matt, and Matt doesn't want to hurt or scare Ryan, so he doesn't even think of getting off and letting Ryan hit the ground.

The two rock gently back and forth for a while. Harrison gives Matt and Ryan juices. They play on the seesaw for a long time, but eventually Matt and Ryan lose interest and get off. Matt is careful to make sure Ryan's feet are on the ground before he steps off.

Matt and Ryan walk on over to a grassy part. "Want to watch the clouds?," suggests Ryan. Matt thinks that it's a great idea. The two lie down and stare at the puffy cumulus clouds.

Matt: That cloud looks like a drum.

Ryan: And that cloud looks like duck.

Matt: It looks like the duck is wearing a diaper.

Hearing this reminds both of them of their filling bladders. Matt is about to relax into his diaper when Ryan interrupts:

Ryan: Hey Matt. Want to play a game?

Matt: Sure, in a moment. I've got to pee.

Ryan: Hold it. Listen to my idea first.

Ryan: How about we both try to hold it as long as we can. When both of us are just about to lose control, we come back here, lay down on the grass, and let go while looking at the clouds.

Matt likes Ryan's idea. At first he was afraid that he would lose, but as he hears the rest of Ryan's plan, he realizes that they can both win. Matt loves games where everyone can win.

Matt and Ryan get up and play on the monkey bars. Playing something active makes it easier to forget about a full bladder. Once done with the monkey bars, the two play on the swing rocker, the slide, the jungle gym, and the trapeze. Time is a thrill to playing on each piece of equipment with a full bladder. They can feel the liquid sloshing around and trying to get out. While on the trapeze, Matt thinks for a moment that he might not make it. He just hangs from the rings, about to fall apart and pee, when Ryan wraps his arms around Matt and tells him to come down. Matt lets go and Ryan gently lowers him to the sandy ground. "That was close. Are you ready to finish?," asks Matt, to which Ryan smiles and nods.

Matt and Ryan walk on over back to the grass and lie down side to side. The two hold hands. Ryan squeezes down gently on Matt's hand. "When I loosen my hand, that means I'm peeing," says Ryan. Hearing this excites Matt. Matt squeezes Ryan's hand back. "And when I loosen my hand, that means that I'm peeing too," says Matt.

The two lie there just enjoying the calm for a while, squeezing each other's hands. Matt is still trying to win their game. He still has a little in him and he hopes Ryan can hold out too. his hand does feel warm and soft around his hand. Ryan also is enjoying holding hands. He's in full control, though it is getting a little bothersome to hold in. He could probably go another hour, but He wants to sync his release with Matt, both because He doesn't want him to feel bad for peeing first and because it's a cool idea.

The two watch the clouds go by for a while. Ryan is enjoying staring at the pretty shapes in the sky, but Matt is having a harder and harder time just holding on.

Matt is in pain. His pee is pushing relentlessly at the confines of his bladder. Matt is struggling to hold it in. A dribble comes out. Matt squeezes his muscles together. He cuts off the dribble, but it hurts even more.

Ryan feels Matt suddenly squeeze his hand hard. He looks over and sees Matt struggling to hold himself together. Matt looks so vulnerable, shaking from the effort of holding it in. Ryan knows what He must do. He takes a few deep breaths. He can feel Matt's heartbeat through their hands. It's fast and strong. Ryan takes another breath and relaxes as He lets it out. He gently loosens his grip on Matt's hand and lets out a sigh of contentment as He relieves Himself into his soft diaper.

Matt feels Ryan loosen his hand and he hears Him sigh. Matt is happy. He's held out as long as he had to, and now he's going to get his relief. Matt loosens his hand and goes "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" as a rush of liquid fills his diaper. Having held it in for so long, the relief is incredible. It's so euphoric that Matt can feel nothing but his bladder emptying and the relaxing of his overstressed nerve endings. It feels like it goes on forever. Eventually the stream slows down and finally ends with a trickle. Matt's overloaded brain needs a moment to recover.

Matt doesn't think he's ever soaked a diaper this well. When he finally gets the strength to sit up, he takes a look at his crotch. There's actually a dark-blue spot while his oversaturated diaper soaked through. "That was fun," says Ryan. Ryan gets a little concerned when He doesn't hear Matt respond.

Ryan notices that Matt is out of it. He must have really held it in. He sees the small wet spot on his shorts. "Come on, Matt. Let's get this diaper off of you before more soaks through." Matt nods in approval, managing to mutter a "yeah."

Ryan reaches over and unclips Matt's diaper. Reaching to the front of his shorts, He notices that even up against the waistband, the cloth is wet. Ryan pulls a bit, but soon realizes that Matt's diaper isn't going anywhere with him on his back. He pulls Matt on his side. Now Ryan starts tugging gently on his diaper, and it starts to slide up. Once the diaper is half out, Ryan rubs what's left around, trying to clean up Matt's skin with the dry part of the diaper. Then Ryan pulls the rest of the cloth out. Matt manages a weak "Weeee!" Ryan has never seen a diaper this heavy and this wet before. It doesn't smell too bad. At least it's watery pee, He reasons.

Freed of his diaper, Matt finally comes back to life. Ryan isn't sure to what extent Matt was acting, but He is happy to see him energetic again. "That felt good!," exclaims Matt. "Ryan, what about your diaper?," asks a concerned Matt. Ryan is wearing dress pants and He needs his diaper to stay covered. Matt knows that it can't be much fun to carry around a heavy, wet rag around oneself. Ryan isn't too crazy about it either.

Matt and Ryan head on over to Harrison and Carson. Matt hands his soaked diaper to Harrison.

Carson: What's the matter Ryan?

Ryan: I had to use my diaper.

Carson: And it's not very comfortable anymore?

Ryan: Yeah.

Carson: Don't worry. I have just the thing.

Carson reaches into his backpack and pulls out a pair of grey knee-length gym shorts. Ryan accepts the shorts. It takes a bit of effort to get them on, since He has to remove his shoes and the diaper is big, but He manages. Carson helps Ryan unfasten and remove his diaper. Ryan is happy to be dry and light again.

No one says anything about the modest stain on Matt's shorts. The two kids play some more and before long the stain has evaporated. Soon enough, Harrison and Carson are leading two tired, happy let’s players back home for some much needed rest.


End file.
